A Friendship and a Death
by TrumpetHero2014
Summary: While exploring Drago Reapers along with a 'secret weapon' but it quickly fails. read as Toothless and his friend end up falling for each other and the death that might surprise you Rated T for saftey


**I'll just tell you now this story and all of my stories will be based off of songs at the end of each story i will tell you which song and or songs i listened to so if you want you can listen to it and read and maybe get the same inspiration. As well i apologise ahead of time for any grammar, spelling, or just stupid messups.**

 **Unknown POV**

To be honest i hadn't had the best day, and i can blame it on the stupid humans with their bows with poison it's pretty painful and it's also painful when you hit the deck. All i knew was going on was that some guy named Drago wanted me for something and to be honest i could careless if i ever find this guy I will kill him. I've only been shot down twice and my friend saved me. But right now he was at the cave sick.

"Get this Fury tied up i don't want her getting away from us or drago will have our heads!"

The hunter stepped towards me and spat. "I've already let one dragon go today and I don't plan on losing this catch too."

As he walked away he ordered them to throw me into a cage but since i was to much trouble they knocked me out and that was the last that i could remember.

 **Toothless POV**

To be honest i didn't enjoy being an alpha alot, everyone wanted to respect me and give me tributes and all sorts of stuff i didn't enjoy being over my fellow dragons. I wanted to free them but now i'm an alpha and its my job to protect everyone.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup's voice shaked him out of his thoughts " Hey bud do you want to help me get some herbs for Gothi?" as he got on his saddle

I snorted signifying that i would help. I was so long since i did anything away from berk

" _Cloudjumper you're in charge while i'm gone_ " I told him

" _Just don't die_ " he chuckled at his own joke and i started flying off towards the island with herbs

As we landed i immediatly realized a scent that he wished he would have forgotten

" _Drago._ " the scent was unforgettable. "Hello Dragon Master." he said calmly coming out of the bushes "Meet SkyFire." a night fury crept out of the woods slowly

 **SkyFire's POV**

Another Night Fury i was honestly surprised but my actions were not my own i was under the control of the alpha. I was merely a shell watching like a third person not being able to take action it was frustrating since i've never seen another Night Fury I wanted to ask questions i wanted to know more but apparently drago didn't because he commanded my shell to attack. Lets just say that wasn't a good idea i was tired starved and smaller than what seemed to be a male Night Fury. As i attacked I went for the left shoulder but he threw me off with his wing i decided a frontal approach would be my best guess i ran fast but a sudden force on my head and i was out cold

 **Toothless's POV**

I wasn't expecting a loud mouthed human and a dragon who cloud light himself on fire to crash on my opponent " _TO THE RESCUE!_ " Hookfang Roared as he smashed clumsily into the Nightfury

" _Hookfang! I told you and everyone to stay at berk! You and everyone are vital part of berks defense!_ " I growled slightly irritated that this idiot left his post and didn't follow my direct order.

" _Sorry Toothless it's just Snoutlout wanted to talk to hiccup and i don't think a terrible terror can carry him."_ he said jokingly but i was still slightly ticked that he didn't do what i said.

"Hey Hiccup Alpha tried to attack be we fought him off so i went to find you and now i'm on top of a night fury so would you please KILL DRAGO BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" he was kinda irritated that he got away so many times so our dragons attacked but drago lead us back to the alpha toothless shot one that shot off his prosthetic arm and drago growled he ended up getting away like the coward he was

 **Next Time**

I awoke with a throbbing pain and a dark figure entered in what seemed to be a HUMAN HUT! I tried to get up but i was injured pretty badly whatever fell on my head broke my back right leg and my right wing " _So are you ready to talk_?"

 **Thanks for reading it means a lot and you know what would be better yea that's right if you reviewed and followed and who knows perhaps a favorite and as for the songs**

 **Faded-Alan Walker**

 **Hero-Skillet**


End file.
